


Magnificent

by J_Revolver



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Revolver/pseuds/J_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert attempts to compliment Rosalind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever time posting a fan fiction. It's brief- I hope you enjoy it!

“Don’t.” Rosalind clipped his breath before Robert could even formulate a syllable a word. 

He tilted his head, alarmed by her sudden shift in tone and volume. 

“It’s preposterous!” She stared at him with hard, cold eyes. 

Robert cast her a skeptical look. “Hardly.”

“In concept…”  
“why?” he pressed. 

She paused, frozen by his last word. Considering this for a moment.   
“Why should I ever…” She whispered into the air, cupping it with a hand at her lips, hovering over the skin.   
Robert crossed the remaining space between them- while it was a mere few steps, he it felt occupied by all the vastness in the universe. He leaned in closer to her- as he did so she, for the first time in forever feeling suddenly lacking defense and wit, turned her gaze elsewhere. 

“Even if I did not know you…even if I did not know myself… If was anyone else- to know you…” he grasped her chin lightly to in effort to have her face him, she shrugged it off. 

“Please.” She bit back all emotion “I don’t ne-”

“-would be the greatest-”  
“-Robert.” She stepped back, only to come in contact with the barrier of her oak desk. Trapped. 

“Ros…” he stared up at her from his lowered stature, their eyes locking in a stalemate.   
“I realise what these circumstances have done to you…changed you in ways I am unfamiliar with. But could you consider that for once…” he grasped her hand, “In view of the circumstance of this…relationship,” he brought it closer to his lips- a breath’s leap away from contact, “You might simply just accept the compliment ?” 

Rosalind stared at him- teeth in a binding grit, eyes focused on his coy gaze. God she hated how he could dissolve her barriers..   
“Robert...” She muttered- wishing it had come out as a growl when it emerged as an admission. 

“You are truly magnificent.” He kissed her hand quickly before the spell was broken.


End file.
